Ones Future
by TheSilentFury
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid had twins named Emerald and Erit. What happens when the two run away with friends to find out who they are. Will Emerald get over her fear of dragons? And what will happen when Emerald is kidnapped while running but ... by Night Fury's!
1. The Flashback

**Hey I h ope you people like this book.**

As I watched all the kids my age play with their dragons I sat on the tall roof of our home think when I would bond with a dragon. None of the dragons liked me and I liked none of the dragons. I wanted a bond like my dads and Toothlesses. But anyway hello I'm Emerald and my brothers name is Erit. We are the outcast… well at least I am. We're fifteen. I look exactly like my dad and so does my brother. We're identical twins. My brother wears a blue t-shirt and some brown pants. And I wore the same outfit that my dad wore when he met Toothless. I had long brown/amber hair that I put over one eye and it went down to my lower back.

I'm not brave or selfless or kind, sweet, quiet, and gentle girl people think I am. I'm really and fighting, tough, stubborn kind of chick. But I was never the same sense the attack.

 **FlashBack**

 _People are running every where. I crawled around looking for my parents and brother. I was five years old._

" _Mamma! Dadda! ERIT!" I screamed, but no one seemed to hear me. Then something grabbed my shirt. It was one of the bad dragons. I screamed and wailed as it carried me off to its master. As I looked down at the crowds ( still screaming and wailing )I saw my mamma and dadda. Dadda heard my screams and wails and looked up. When he saw me he grabbed mamma and showed her they started to follow along with Erit. My sobs became ragged as it started to land. The man controlling it all was big and tall. He had black hair and beard. But I could hardly see from crying so hard. I heard footsteps and turned around and saw my mamma, dadda, and Erit. The dragon that took me grabbed Erit and put him next to me. Right now we look like to boys. My hair was a pixie haircut to look like Erit's._

" _Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said the big man. "The two sons of the chief." He roared with laughter._

" _Only ones a boy." My dad grould. The big man looked at him with an eyebrow raised._

" _Really then which ones a girl?" He asked looking at us. Erit hugged me tighter and I did the same. Than he grabbed my shirt and tore me from my brother's arms._

" _No!"He shouted. I started to scream for Toothless over and over again._

" _This is the girl I?" The man said. "Well I guess I'll take her away from here to be my son's wife when he's older." That made me scream louder and louder. The man gave me an angered look._

" _Will you ever shut up!" He shouted at me. Which made me cry louder. I felt something hit me in the face which shut me up from knocking me out._

 _I woke in the arms of my brother and slowly so no one would notice I looked over. There was my dad standing over the man with his fire sword out._

" _No one ever_ ever _hurt one of my kids without punishment." He told the man. Than he walked over and picked me up and carried me to the house. I knew I would never be the same._

 **FlashBack End**

I shuddered remembering the the man. Remembering how the dragon had almost been the end of me. Then without warning a dragon popped up in my face causing me to scream and fall off the roof. Thank goodness that there was a bunch of hay that I fell into.

"Woah you okay?"

 **How was that. Please comment one what name the person's name should be and if it should be a boy or a girl other than that BYE**


	2. The Raid

**Hey I'm just gonna make it a girl named Phoebe with a baby Nightmare. So enjoy**

I looked to see a girl with light brown hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. A baby Nightmare popped up on top of her head. I got up and dusted myself off. The Nightmare is white as bone and had gray streaks on it. I started to walk away the girl had a questioning face on her face so she just turned and walked away. I sigh. Then my brother walks up. He is wearing a worn blue tunic, and some brown pants, and brown boots. I (on the other hand) have on a brown fur vest, a green tunic, brown pants, and some brown boots. ( **A.N. the same close that Hiccup wore in the first movie.)** I pushed some of my amber hair out of my face and got up.

"What are you doing." He asked with his dragon behind him. Hi dragon is a Whispering Death named Death Spike, and is white and black. I was terrified then and there.

"Umm … your umm …" I kept stuttering. He nodded in understanding and shooed off Death Spike. I walked over to my twin and grabbed his arm like I always did so no one would mess with me.

"So want to go home." He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Why yes. Yes I would want to go home." I told him. we both started to laugh. As we walked home he kept all the dragons away from us and we joked around. We were at our home in what felt like minutes but we were walking for a half an hour. As we enter a black blur jumped on us. I screamed with joy. Toothless was one of the only dragons I like in my whole life. He started to lick us but we heard some one talk.

"Down Toothless." Said the person. Toothless jumped off of us and what we saw was just too sweet. Toothless jumped off of us and onto dad.

"GAH! Toothless stop!" He shouted. The shout was loud enough for mom to come into the room.

"Oh for the gods sake Hiccup. Toothless down." Mom got off of dad and dad got up and wiped some of Toothless's slobber off.

"Bud, you know that doesn't wash out!" He told Toothless who did his dragon laugh. I giggled and Erit was so laughing his head off.I shoved him.

"You're such a dork, _Little_ Bro." I said. Teasing him a little. He put his adorable grumpy face on by scrunching up his whole face. We started to tease each other nonstop.

( _Line Break, Don't Mine Me_ )

I was reading the Dragon Manual with Erit when someone yelled,"Dragon attack! Get down!" Erit and I looked at each other, and ran outside. There were dragons everywhere. Even dragons that we didn't even know. But something caught my eye. Black streaks. Everywhere in the sky. Then as a black streak went by a little black thing fell off and landed in front of me. It looked like a mini version of Toothless. My eyes widen as I … no _we_ realized what the black streaks were. they were … _Night Fury's_. I walked over to the little hatchling and picked it up. It was to the crook of my elbow to the tips of my fingers. ( **A.N. The whole body even the tail. Okay.** ) I cradled it in my arms like a baby. It opened its little eyes. They were sapphire blue and had what looked like golden flecks in them. It yawned and looked at me. Something in my mind clicked.

" _Are you my mama?_ " The little dragon said. The voice sounded female. I nodded once and the little dragon got comfy in my arms and fell asleep again. I heard a death defying screech and looked to where the sound was coming from. A black streak was heartling towards me. i screamed causing my mom and dad to come out. The last thing I saw and felt was the little dragon crawling into my tunic. Then black.

 **Hey I hope you all like it i'm not writing any more till i get some comments okay. And i need help. What should the dragon's name be?**


	3. Reunion

**SO SO SORRY This Chapter had code so I fixed it. Sorry.**

I felt something warm was my chest. I looked to see the baby dragon from before. I sat up so quickly that I got a head rush. The little dragon woke. Its little head shot up and it's little sapphire eyes looked into my forest green ones. Its ears twitch.

"Mamma you ok" I heard it- wait no her say.

"Y-ya I-"I stopped did I just … no not possible. I-it can't be possible. To prove my theory I talked not looking at the little dragon.

"Hey how are you." I whispered to myself. It was Noris. I took a deep breath and looked at the dragon and talked again.

"Hey li-" There it was. I started to hyperventilate. No. There was no way I could speak to dragons. It was just plain impossible. I couldn't comprehend this. Then I took a second to think. I could speak to dragons. This can't be a curse. It's a gift from the Gods.

"Hey can- can you understand me?" I asked the little dragon.

"Of course I can Mamma" She said smiling happily and perky. I giggled a little at the smile. I was toothless like Toothless's smile.

"Heh. Do you have a name little guy." I asked her. She looked at me sadly.

"No. No I do not have a name. It's just us dragons don't care for names like you humans." She said. She looked as if she would cry if she could. But I don't think dragons can cry.

"H-Hey I'll name you if you want but naming you means that you are my new dragon friend. We will go through life and death situations. So do you want me to name you?" I asked warily because I was starting to grow on the little thing and I didn't want to let her go now.

"Wait really! You would really name me if we have a forbidden friendship." She said looking at me with so much hope in her eyes. I knew I had to. We were going to be part of each other forever now and I don't know how to feel about- wait forbidden.

"Wait. What do you mean by forbidden." I ask. I knew I was going to be scared of the answer but I still needed to know.

"Well for Night Furys befriending a human is forbidden for all time since they took my brother I've never met. We called him Fury not "Night Fury Blah Blah Blah"." She said. I nodded but at the blahs I really laughed hard. It was just to funny. But through the laughter I managed a nod. She shrieked with happiness and jumped around me.

"How 'bout um … Onyx?" I suggested with my eyes closed. Afraid that she would hate the name I gave her. But when I felt a bit of wetness on my cheek I opened my eyes. Onyx was leaning on my legs and lick my cheek again.

"I-I love it." She whispered. She looked at me with so much hope that it gave me hope. I smiled but that hope was not lived long when a strong growl sounded from the bushes. I stood up while Onyx climbed on my shoulder growling at the thing that growled. A Night Fury (Smaller than the others) came crawling out of bushes.

"W-Who are you" I asked the dragon a little scared. No. Not scared … Terrified. The dragon scoffed.

"I'm not telling till you let my little sister go so we can just leave this wretched island 'cause brother won't come 'cause he's too attached to this human man." The dragon sighed and looked at Onyx

"We're leaving sis so get off that humans shoulder." She start to turn around but stopped.

"You coming?" She asked looking back and saw what I knew I was going to pay for. Her eyes turned to slits and she started to charge a plasma blast. I screamed and ran, arms over my head. She shot at me but I was so lucky that Onyx was there. She pushed me so all that got hit was my arm. It. Hurt. Let. Heck. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes as I fell waiting for the ground to come. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see the dragoness that attacked me looking at me.

"I-I hurt you. I-I'm so s-so sorry." She muttered sadly and gently put me on the ground. She looked at my burn from her blash. It had just started to blister. I hissed in pain as she started to lick it. But after a few minutes the burn started to num. I sighed as she sat down next to me. I looked in the her purple eyes they looked into mine.

"W-why did you save me." I asked her. She looked at me with a face of sorrow.

"When I saw my sister trying to save you. She always hated humans but i knew you were different because she saved you. So now I'm giving you a chance." She said looking at me. With that I realized she needed a name. But I wanted to see if I could talk in Noris.

" How 'bout Sapphire." I said in Noris looking at her. She turned her head in curiosity. Then she smiled a toothless smile.

"I love it." she said. I laughed at her silly toothless smile.

"Do all Night Fury's have retractable teeth." I asked her. She smiled like a teacher teaching a child.

"No only the Alpha and his kids do." She said."So that's why "Onyx" has retractable teeth. And my brother. He's a new Alpha." She sounded a little upset that she couldn't see her brother.

"Have you ever met your brother?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly. I felt so sorry for her that I made a life changing choice that I didn't even know. I hugged her.

"I-I'm here for you. I want us to be friends forever." I said wanting her to feel that same so badly. So when I felt her nod I hugged her like I would never let go. But our little moment was interrupted by a sweet and innocent dragon laugh and another creature joining the hug. I separated from Sapphire and looked in between us and saw little Onyx clinging to my tunic smiling at us.

"So are we all gonna be together forever?" She asked. I smiled widely and nodded. Then she went ballistic. She jumped off me shrieking with happiness jumping around shooting little plasma bolts while Sapphire and I were trying to stamp out all the fires. When she finally stopped she collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. I smiled at the little one and scooped her in my arms and walked to Sapphire.

"Can you take me home? I don't know where I am and I think I know who your older brother is. And 'cause we're now bonded and I don't want to leave you." I said as truthfully as I needed to. She smiled and scary dragon smile.

"Hop on. But hold on tight." She said bending down so I could get on. But the second I was securely on she shot off with me screaming and a now awake Onyx holding on for dear life. I closed my eyes a tight as I could. Praying I would survive this.

"Open your eyes new sister." I heard Sapphire say. I slowly opened my eyes to see a sky full of stars and dark blue clouds. I gasped at the beautiful sight. This was once in a lifetime. I fell in love with the night sky and flying with my new best friends.

(Lind Break. Don't Mind Me)

I smiled when Berk was in sight I shouted knowing Toothless would here me.

"There it is girls. Mine home and you're new one." I started to talk to them in Noris since we were going to Berk. They both nodded. After a few minutes we landed on the docks just 'cause. Uncle Fishlegs to drop his bag of fish. I flinched when the bag hit the ground.

"Sorry Uncle Fishlegs." I said. He stared at me then pulled me off of Sapphire and into a hug.

"Y-Your back. Your back." He said with a few tears in his eyes. And thats when Sapphire decided to growl at him. He jumped and backed off and away from the now protective Night Fury.

"He's too close to you Em." She said to me. I sighed.

"He's part of my family Sapphire." I said. "So back off him. He was just so happy to see me. Now Uncle Fishlegs I'm so happy to see you but where are mom, dad, and Erit?" I asked him. He pointed to the Great Hall. I smiled and got back on Sapphire.

"To the big building girl." I said forgetting that Fishlegs was there. As he stared at me with shock as Sapphire took off running to the Great Hall. I lean forward on her so we could get there faster. As we sped off I felt Onyx move from by bag to my shoulder. We rammed the doors to the Great Hall but it wasn't my choice. Sapphire did it. My eyes widen as I realized that they were in a meeting of the tribe. I looked at my dad in his chair. He looked at me. The moment her saw me he had tears in his eyes.

"Emerald is it you?" He asked walking to me. I nodded ,also starting to cry, getting off of Sapphire and ran to him. He ran to me and picked me up and hugged me. He started whispering gibberish in my ear. But it wasn't gibberish. It was dragonese.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Your back, you're really really back." He whispered in my ear. Sapphire cooed to me.

"I want to meet you family too." I heard Onyx say. My dad put me down to get a look at me but that's when Onyx pounced on my face. We both jumped in surprise but before I could scream she got off my face and on the my shoulder. I calmed down and looked at dad. He was staring at Onyx. I smiled at the reaction. Sapphire came and rubbed her head against me. I put my hand on her head as dad kept staring.

"Why is he staring at us Emmy?" Onyx asked starting to hide in my fur vest.

"Dad you okay?" I asked him. But at that moment Toothless jumped on me. I screamed as he did. Forget about speaking Norris. Toothless is insane.

"Toothless! Toothless stop! Please!" I shouted in dragonese. He stopped and looked at me.

"You speak dragon now. Thats AWESOME!" He shouted and started licking me again. I laughed and giggled until Sapphire growld. Toothless looked up and did his signature smile.

"Hello. What's you name?"He asked as he got off of me.

"Sapphire. My name is Sapphire. And the little Night Fury over there is Onyx." She said. But when she said that Toothless's eyes widen when he saw she had no teeth. He looked over at Onyx. She was doing the same same smile Toothless was doing.

"Y-You're an Alpha's kids. But your eyes look familiar … Wait- those are my moms eyes!" Toothless shouted. He walked up to Sapphire and they looked into eachothers eyes. A few minutes later Toothless nodded.

"Emerald who are they?" Dad asked. I looked over to him missing the gard getting mom and Erit.

"The little troublemaker on my shoulder is Onyx. And the one I came in on is Sapphire" I told him pointing to each in turn. Dad opened his mouth to say something but a voice ripped through the hall.

"EMERALD!" I heard someone shout. I turned around in time to get tackled by Erit. We fell to the ground. I was a little stunned but got over and hugged him with all I had. We sat up and sat while hugging. Someone else joined in on the hug. I looked to see mom with tears in her eyes. I looked at Erit and saw that he was crying. Dad came and it became a family hug.

"You forgetting something?" Sapphire said. I looked up to see her, Onyx, and Toothless sitting by each other staring at us. I laughed and broke the hug.

"Mom, dad, Erit. This is Onyx" ,Points at Onyx, "and Sapphire" ,Points at Sapphire, "they are my best friends." I said. Then at the worse time Sapphire's little trick with her healing spit stated to wear off. I gasped at the pain shot up my arm and through my whole body. I crumpled to the ground holding my arm. Tears came out my eyes. Everything started to become fuzzy. I couldn't understand anything. I blacked out when the pain became too much.

 **There. I'm not updating untill I get more comments. The more I get the faster it come. This is The Silent Fury saying PEACE!**


	4. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

**HEY PEOPLE! Some comments made me think I should let some people add in some OCs. I will only be picking two. ONLY TWO! One boy and one girl. The boy will be the future boyfriend (Maybe) of our main character and the girl will be the best friend of our main character how does that sound. PM me your character and give me some ideas. The next chapter will be up soon**

 **-Silent. ^ω^**


	5. Time To Go

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been having trouble writing but I won't stop any of my story's. Enjoy**

I woke to hot breath in my face. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. _What happened_ , I asked myself in my mind. Then all the memories came back to me in a flash. The burn. It was the burn that ruined my family reunion. I groaned and tried to sit up, but I had a weight on my chest. I took a look at the weight and sighed. Onyx was sleeping on my chest. I carefully shifted her off and sat up. I was in my room. I looked to the corner where Death Spike and surprisingly Sapphire were sleeping. I looked to my brother's bed to see him packing for what looked to be a long trip.

"Hey bro-bro. Whatcha doing?" I asked. He jumped at the sound of my voice. He slowly turn around to face me. He bit his lip and walked over to me. He gently pushed me back into the bed but I pushed his arms away and looked at him. He sighed and looked me directly in the eye.

"A couple of friends and I are running away." He said straight out to me. I blinked and looked over to his bed. He had his clothes, journal, pencils and paper, his twin swords, and a painting of me. I looked at him. He was looking down, a couple of tears trailing down his face. I cupped his face with my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I smiled, a few tears falling down my face.

"Wherever you go, I go to. Just know, mom and dad won't stop looking for us" I told him. He nodded and smiled. We both sniffled and wiped the rest of our tears. I got up, wincing when I moved my arm, and started packing. I grabbed some clothes, my journal, my daggurs, a painting of Erit and one of mom and dad, all my art supplies, and my secret shark tooth dagger. **( A.N. Sharks Are** _ **VERY**_ **Rare Animals So Getting A Tooth From One Is Very Rare. Emerald Got One From A New Trader In The Land. The Person Will Come In Later. P.S. People That Sent Me OCS I picked The Two. The Girl Will Come In Next Chapter, And The Boy Will Come In Next Chapter But Will Fully Come In In The Chapter After That.)** I smiled and changed out of my night clothes and into my new clothes I found on my bed. It was a green dress with gold on the edge of the sleeves and rim of the dress. The leggings were black with little golden swirls. I had the same brown fur boots but I found some finger less leather gloves. I looked at Erit, he was in a dark blue shirt with shoulder pads that had spikes on them. His dark brown pants swayed a little when he moved. He had the same boots and a viking helm in his hands. I walked over to him to see that it was dad's. Erit looked at me with sad eyes and held it out to me. I was shocked but I took it and put it on my head. It was a pretty good fit until it slipped down over my eyes. I giggled and pushed it back over my eyes and shouldered my bag. I looked over at my brother.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. We walked out, unaware of two dragons following.

 **Sorry For It Being Short. BTW There is this story I want you guys to check out. It's called Gravity Falls Rule 63: Season 1. Its really great, check it out**


	6. Oh No

**Hey! I thank DarkForest11 and FireWolf2012 for the OCs! Now on word with the story!**

"Are we there yet!" Ashni groaned. I sighed and shook my head at her. I mean she is my brothers best friend and all but she sure does like to complain. I looked up at the starry sky and smiled. This is what I need... To be with people I can trust. I use to trust only my mom, dad, Erit, Toothless, and Stormfly. Now I'm learning to trust Ashni and her dragons. Sad thing is that we couldn't bring our dragons. I smiled as Erit tried to calm her down.

"No but we will soon." He said. I bit my lip and the two started bickering. They were perfect for eachother. Ashni's white/blond hair was in a braid to day. Still, as long as I could remember I've wanted to touch it. Don't ask why. Her dragon scale shirt was made from both of her dragons. Ryuu a male sea green and electric blue mix Stormcutter, and Fumi a male smoke and gun powder grey Terrible Terror. **(FireWolf2012 I hope you like the way I did your oc. She has a very important role in this story.)** The two stopped walk and faced each other. I had to bit my lip even harder to keep from laughing. This was to good. They walked up until they were in each other's faces. I couldn't resist. I creeped up to them and pushed their heads together. Their lip connected. They didn't pull apart. They didn't even move! By now I was laughing my head off on the ground.

"You two talk it ou-out I-I'll scout a-ahead." I said in between laughter. I calmed myself down and walked away as the two stuttered and blushed. I let out a small chuckle. That was just too good. I wish I had a … anything that could've caught their faces so I could keep it as blackmail. **(Hehe. I wonder what happened there?)** I walked till I found a somewhat clearing. I smiled and started to turn around before something grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground.

 **(Okay. I was SO tempted to leave it there but I'm gonna continue.)**

I let out a scream but something covered my mouth.

" _Shh! Emmy, we're taking you to meet our family!_ " A small voice said. I nearly let out a groan.

"Onyx! Sapphire! What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to yell. Sapphire suddenly dived down. I let out a gasp of surprise. My feet were suddenly exposed to the cool air and my shoes were pulled off from being dragged on the ground. Branches of tree started to hit me. Tearing my clothes and getting into my hair. I really needed to cut my hair. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we were out of the forest and flying out the sea. We flew alone for a while before black mist surrounded us. A white speck was coming towards us. A white Night Fury. On his/her back was a person. A boy. He had jet black hair that is in a low ponytail that reaches his shoulder blades and he has grey-green eyes and wears a blue shirt, dark brown pants, arm gauntlets, and black furry boots. Odd. I slighted shifted in Sapphires arms. Sapphire and Onyx seemed uncomfortable.

" _Who are they?_ " I whispered to Onyx. She whimpered.

" _I- I don't know. We're at the wrong nest._ " With that she when into my fur vest. I looked at the person fearfully. He let out a long high pitched whistle. I gasp as the sound rattled my skull. I squeezed my eyes shut. The pain was so much I passed out … Again!


End file.
